Naruto's Transformation!
by KsNandS
Summary: Sakura was excited! Today was the day Naruto was coming back from his 5 year training! But, something's wrong about him. What happens when Naruto attacks his own teacher and is made into a mating machine by Kyuubi? What will happen to Sakura? oneshot.AU


Hey, this is not the chapter for "Naruto's High School Dilemma" it is a one-shot for a lemon contest by Spazzgirl, and I'm going to give you guys a lemon that'll blow your heads off! Or something to that effect. But it shall still be a story no less. You shall like it once you know what kind of story it'll be (dark snicker) ENJOY. Know that below isn't actually how the story goes!

_**K'sN&S-Hey, Naruto's coming back today!**_

_**Sakura-What!? Naruto's coming back!?**_

_**Kishimaru-MY BIG BROTHER'S COMING BACK!! (Runs to the gate)**_

_**Sakura-(Naruto's coming back, from his five year training trip…Maybe now I can tell him, that I-I-I…)**_

_**K'sN&S-C'mon Sakura, time to go! (runs after Kishimaru)**_

_**Sakura-(smiles) Okay…(Runs to the gates)**_

_**K'sN&S-(Looks ahead and see's Kishimaru) Great! I think Naruto's there to!**_

_**Sakura-(Looks ahead an see's Kishimaru and K'sN&S) Okay they're there, but where's Naru- (gasp) (There he is!!) (Runs faster and faster and stops. Eyes widen) **_

_**Kishimaru-…B-big b-b-brother? **_

_**K'sN&S-…W-W-What happened to him? That l-l-l-looks nothing like he was supposed to be!**_

_**Sakura-(eyes widen) Naruto, what happened to you?**_

_**Naruto-(Smirks)**_

Disclaimer-Sorry, I do not own Naruto and never shall. But I own Kishimaru, my lemons, my own jutsu's, the Rokugan, and myself.

_**Naruto-Hello…Sakura (Licks his lips hungrily)**_

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping sweetly and everyone was bustling around the village. As people were walking by each other, also saying "hello" to one another, they stop to see a girl, who looks like she's about 17 years old. She has, short, bubble-gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, and silky smooth skin. She was about 5' 7' inches. She wore a red shirt that had short sleeves and a pink skirt that covered her black spandex shorts. She was trained by one of the fiercest woman on earth who was the Godaime Hokage, the leader of the village. Yes, Sakura Haruno had grown up to be a very beautiful girl indeed as the men and other guys could see. Sakura had been training under her master, Tsunade, who was one of the three legendary Sanin, and currently the Godaime Hokage.

"Ahh, it's a beautiful day today!" She shouted as her nostrils filled with the fresh air. She looked up at the sky and smiled, and for some reason felt like today, something special was going to happen. She could feel it as it gave her hives thinking about _his _return to the village. She remembered everything about his smile, his heart, his idiocy, his eyes and his favorite color that shone like a freshly peeled orange in the sunlight. She couldn't wait to see him, and yet, she couldn't help but feel guilty for all those terrible things she did to him in the past. Hitting him, belittling him, and making him second rate to the one she, thought she, loved. Sakura's smile faded into a gloomy frown as she hung her head, shadowing her eyes. _"Why?, why do I feel so…so stupid for not recognizing that HE loved me? It was all Sasuke's fault I didn't see clearly."_ Sakura said to herself, hissing Sasuke's name in a disdainful way.

Sakura had originally loved Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger who had his clan killed by his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sakura could remember when she said she loved the idiot Uchiha. She flat-out screamed it for crying out loud! But, now all her feelings or love that she harbored for him, were fading, dropping like a lead balloon. Sakura sighed as she continued walking, finding some way to make it up to _him_ for all the years that he was never loved, especially by Sakura, whom he ALWAYS saved. Thoughts raced through her mind at what he would look like when she saw him. She wondered how he had grown, both mentally, and smirked when she thought about his _physical _attributes that had also grown. Her perverted thoughts were disrupted when someone called her. She looked forward and smiled as she saw Kishimaru, racing towards her.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! GOOD-MORNING!" Kishimaru shouted as he neared Sakura. She smiled when she thought of the 10 year olds attitude to the 18 year-olds attitude. They were both alike in so many ways. She was glad Kishimaru was _his _little brother. Kishimaru was short, very short that earned him the nickname, his brother gave him, "Squirt" for his stature. Though Kishimaru liked his brother calling him "Squirt" he wasn't very fond of other people calling him short or making fun of his stature.

Kishimaru was about 4' 8' tall and Minato and Kushina's second born son. He wore a cloak that was a sapphire color with white collars that circled around the ends of his cloak. He had gray hair, and sapphire eyes, signifying the demon he harbored, just like his brother. His hair was in two strands that were on the left and right sides of his face, that were clipped at the bottom by a single brade that were both orange, his brothers favorite color. On Kishimaru's cloak he wore, on his right arm, an orange bandana and on his left a Leaf Village Headband, signifying his accomplishments as a ninja. But, like his older brother, Kishimaru was still a genin, or rather wanted to stay a genin due to his brother not being one either.

But all in all, the kid was tougher than hell if you fought him in a match, but still as sweet as cherry pie and as sour as a year old grape, when he was angry. Many things made Kishimaru angry, but there were two things he could never stand! One was him being made fun of for his size, which often ended people up in the hospital in comba's for weeks on end, there were still about 20 people in a comba still, in the hospital. The second reason was people making fun of his brother, which was NEVER A RIGHT THING TO DO UNLESS YOU WANTED YOUR LIFE TO END THAT VERY SECOND! Kishimaru had nearly killed people making fun of his older sibling, which was why Sakura never hit him, belittled, or in fact, made fun of his stupidity anymore like she used to. Cause one thing was for sure, Kishimaru was not a happy customer when you made fun of his big brother. Sakura smiled and only knew that the little boy was out to protect his brother from harm, and it worked, because after his brother left with the pervert people were already making friends with both Kishimaru, and his older brother, by peaceful negotiations, not fists of fiery fury. But whatever the cost, he was a good kid and made his brother very, VERY proud. Sakura saw him run up to her, panting.

"Good morning Kishimaru how are you today?" Sakura asked sweetly smiling. Kishimaru took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm doing okay. I was wondering, have you seen big brother around here lately? Or is he still away on his trip?" Kishimaru asked, looking soulfully into her emerald eyes. Sakura shook her head and Kishimaru hung his head to the ground. "Oh…okay…when is he coming back?" Kishimaru asked softly. Sakura shrugged.

"Well sweetie I don't know. He's been gone for five years and it's about time he came back." Sakura answered him. The small boy nodded and Sakura gave a wider smile.

"Well, okay. Hey! Wanna walk with me to Ichiraku's ramen?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura was right about one thing, the kid was louder than hell when he wasn't around his older brother, but when they were together, WATCH OUT!! THEY WERE THE PRANKSTERS!! THE TWO-SOME GRUESOME!! THE TROUBLESOME TWINS!! Sakura nodded and Kishimaru smiled, a hidden smile due to the top of his cloak hiding half of his face, but just enough to where you could see his nose.

"Sure Kishimaru I would like to go with you to Ichiraku's ramen." Sakura said. Kishimaru jumped up and down and ran towards the ramen bar. Sakura laughed and ran after him. Hey, the kid was fun to be around with.

_Somewhere outside of Konoha, about a few miles away_

It was quiet, like nothing was happening, until a giant explosion was heard in the distance. On the ground were two figures, one figure was a bit old, and had white spiky hair, tied in a pony-tail that extended to his feet, almost. He was beside himself as his students transformation! He was no longer his student, but a demon! Jiraiya's eyes were wide as his student was staring him down with blood-lusting eyes. Jiraiya was one of the three legendary Sanin, like Tsunade and his old former friend and ninja of the leaf village, Orochimaru. Jiraiya was a giant pervert to clear most things up, whenever he had a chance he'd go to the nearest pleasure house or hot springs and be _dazzled _by women. But despite his perverseness, he was an excellent teacher, and trained Kishimaru's and his, current students father, Minato Namikaze. But right now, at the moment he was a bit stunned at his students transformation.

"_W-What is this? T-This transformation, is…is so demonic. What happened to you, Naruto?" _Jiraiya asked himself in awe as Naruto completed his demonic transformation. Naruto looked at his sensei and gave an evil grin. Naruto was, in the past, an orphan child who had no parents. He had to earn the respect of the village alone by becoming a ninja. But over time he found Kishimaru, who was his younger brother, and his crush on Sakura had increased by full amounts as he thought about her everyday, and her _physical _appearance.

Naruto had grown from his younger self into another person and was now smarter, handsomer, and more keen than he used to be. Even in some of the villages they visited the ladies were attracted to him, and offered their phone numbers, but he turned them down and told them he loved another, which his sensei yelled at him for his stupidity. But all in all, he had grown remarkably. But right now he had transformed into a demon, not in the One Tailed Kyuubi state, or the Four tailed state, but he was like a human/demon. His hair was wild! It looked like it could maul a man if you got too close. Where his human ears were once located, were fox ears, not from the top of his head, but from where his normal ears once were. Naruto's face had also changed as he had a black line around both of his eyes, and his mouth, giving him the appearance of a fox. His eyes were red, blood red and could give a man a heart-attack if found in the dark, and petrify anyone who would dare look into them. Naruto also had a bushy red tail from the back of him, and swayed angrily as Naruto was on all fours, and growling, baring his teeth, at his sensei.

"Naruto! What's happened to you?!" Jiraiya shouted. Naruto grinned evilly and licked his lips, as if he was hungry for something. Jiraiya gulped and knew he would have to use the seal he had made to "surpress"the Kyuubi's chakra from taking control over him. He held the seal in his hand and Naruto's keen, cat's eye, orbs saw it all. Naruto cocked his head to the right in curiosity, losing his grin and making a line across his face, and began to sniff the air. Jiraiya cocked his eyebrow as Naruto sniffed the air, lifting a paw. Jiraiya then remembered what Tsunade had said when he did these things.

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Jiraiya was standing in front of Tsunade, who was not in such a pleasant mood at the moment, not like she ever was in a pleasant one anyway._

"_Alright Jiraiya, what do you want? I'm very busy right now." Tsunade said a bit aggravated. Jiraiya smirked and Tsunade groaned._

"_Well, just so you can get to drinking your rage off, I'll get to the situation," Jiraiya started. Tsunade entwined her figures and rest her chin on them. "I'm taking Naruto on a five year training trip." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes. _

"_But Jiraiya! Akatsuki is becoming restless and Naruto is their prime target! What happens if you run into them while you're training!?" Tsunade asked standing up from her chair and slammed her hands on the desk, nearly breaking it. Jiraiya sighed and looked at her. _

"_Well if that happens, then I'll protect him. He's My students' student. Minato would have wanted me to do this. And if I don't then how will I ever face Minato when I die?" Jiraiya explained. Tsunade sighed and looked out the window behind her. Jiraiya walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as a tear escaped her eyes. Jiraiya knew that even though she could kill the boy sometimes, she loved him like a little brother, or a son perhaps. And if he were to die then she could never forgive herself for what he had been through. Jiraiya smiled and encased her in a warm hug. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's safe, I promise." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade smiled and hugged him more. Tsunade then looked up at him and he looked at her as her face turned from happy to horror. "What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked. _

"_I-I remember something about the Kyuubi." She said in horror. Jiraiya cocked his right eyebrow and looked at her in confusion. _

"_What did you remember about the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade looked at him and sat down. _

"_Jiraiya, you know this as much as I do." Tsunade stated. The man looked at her and she looked at him. _

"_And what would that be?" The man asked. Tsunade sighed and looked at him. _

"_You do know the cycle of the Kyuubi, right?" Tsunade asked. Now Jiraiya knew where she as going and looked at her, in surprise. _

"_You mean…" He started. Tsunade nodded. _

"_In a few years, exactly five, the Kyuubi will need to mate, and this involves changing Naruto," Tsunade stated. Jiraiya cursed at himself for not remembering that mating season came for the Kyuubi when a boy hit 18, and it was knd of ironic that they would be training for 5 years, and in 5 years Naruto would have to mate. The man sighed and nodded. _

"_Yes, I know about alright. And to say the least we don't know when it's going to happen. It could happen the moment Naruto turns eighteen, or even later." Jiraiya answered. Tsunade nodded and the man sighed. _

"_Well, I don't know what to do, but only to say to remain cautious when Naruto turns eighteen, is this clear?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded and Tsunade copied him. "And one more thing," Tsunade said. The man looked at her as she sighed and looked at him. "When he's finding a mate __Naruto will begin to sniff the air, to find a scent of a girl around who is ripe for mating with, or is at least releasing pheromones. When this happens it'll mean no stopping him when he picks up the scent or his first mate. He'll kill anyone who tried to oppose him, even you...okay?" Tsunade asked. The man nodded and looked at Tsunade._

"_Just to be clear, you are training Sakura, right?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded and cocked her eyebrows._

"_Yes, why do you ask?" Tsunade asked. The man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_Well, just in case, train Sakura extra hard. If Naruto picks up on her scent he'll come after her, and your student WILL be pregnant, I assure you." He answered her. Tsunade's eyes widened and looked at the man. Jiraiya just looked outside and saw Naruto, 13 years old, walking towards the tower. The man sighed, and knew this was going to be a long trip. _

_Flashback ends_

He remembered everything she said, and watched as Naruto sniffed the air, looking for his mate. Jiraiya looked at the "surpress" seal in his hands. He looked at Naruto, who was sniffing the air still, with his eyes closed shut trying to concentrate. Even if Jiraiya was a Sanin, he still had to be careful around Naruto in this state. The kid may be wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, but he's dangerous when he needs to be. Jiraiya had to wait until Naruto found the scent, then when Naruto was about to take off, he'd grab the boy and smash the seal on his forehead, well the headband anyway.

_In Konoha at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar_

Sakura and Kishimaru were enjoying their meal as they slurped the ramen. Kishimaru slurped just like Naruto as the small boy focused in his 5th bowl, while Sakura was still on her first. She watched the boy scarf down the ramen in 30 seconds flat, and then ask for more. The Ichiraku's made a fortune when their favorite customers were asking for ramen. She smiled and thought about Naruto. She thought about what he as like and how he had grown over the years. As she thought Inner Sakura smirked and started to send perverted pictures of her laid out on the bed and her pants down while Naruto was between her legs, his pants ripped off as he thrust in and out of her. It was a good moment and she started to get wet. She gulped and smiled, no wanting Kishimaru to know she was thinking about having sex with his older brother.

"Umm, Kishimaru?" Sakura asked. The small boy looked at her and she had a smile on her face.

"Yes Sakura?" Kishimaru asked.

"Thank you for taking me here today, but I have to go now. Tsunade might be wanting me for work, and you know how she's cranky when people are late, right?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru smiled and nodded. Sakura waved good bye and walked away. As she was walking she was releasing her pheromones, strong enough for a sensitive nose to pick up. But she just walked in the village, she was totally unaware of what would happen.

_With Demon Naruto_

Naruto was sniffing the air as Jiraiya circled around him, trying to be careful. Naruto's ears then perked up, and he grinned. Jiraiya saw the grin on his face and knew he had picked up a scent. Naruto licked his lips and crouched low in the direction he was smelling the scent. Jiraiya then lunged and caught Naruto in a head lock. Naruto squirmed as Jiraiya took the seal and slammed it on Naruto's forehead. Naruto growled as Jiraiya watched him. Nothing was happening.

"What, why isn't it working!" Jiraiya shouted as Naruto growled and squirmed in the mans hands. Naruto then sank his fangs into Jiraiya's skin. Jiraiya cringed as Naruto's fangs sank into his skin. Slowly Jiraiya's grip started to loosen and Naruto broke free of the mans grip. Naruto growled and back away from Jiraiya, who lunged towards Naruto again, but missed as Naruto dodged. The seal fell off and Naruto jumped away, away to where the scent was. Jiraiya watched as his demonic student leapt away like a jack-rabbit. "No, I have to go get him before he hurts anyone." Jiraiya told himself. Blood had soaked his sleeve. It hurt like hell and Jiraiya groaned as he got up.

He put his hand over the spot where Naruto sank his fangs. He looked around in his bag and started to heal is wound as he wrapped his arm up in gauze. "Okay, now it's time to go now before it's too late." He said looking in the direction in which Naruto ran. He then grabbed the bags, ignoring the pain and tried to run after Naruto, but failed and nearly fell as the pain increased. "How come I can't move? Why can't I move?" Jiraiya asked as he fell on his butt to the ground. His body was paralyzed and he growled. _"Damn fox must've put a paralysis venom in Naruto's saliva, and now it's spreading to the rest of my body. I can't move until it wears off. Any woman out there, please be safe, especially you, Sakura." _The man said as he sat there, hopeless until the paralysis wore off.

_With Naruto_

As Naruto ran through the trees, his tail whisking behind him and his ears both alert. He put a big nasty smile on his face. His fangs were poking out of his smile as he neared his destination. He looked and saw the Leaf village in his eye-sight and sniffed the air again. He grinned as the scent got stronger and stronger. He got to the gates, and swayed his tail swiftly. On all fours he walked into the village and licked his lips. Kyuubi had completely taken control over Naruto, and there was nothing the boy could do about it, no matter how much he pleaded.

"_Stop this now Kyuubi! Stop before I hurt someone!" _Naruto shouted as he gripped the cages bars. Kyuubi grinned and shook his head.

"**No way Kit, besides, I smell something that seems oddly familiar. It smells like…cherry blossoms. And it smells good." **Kyuubi said licking his lips. Naruto's eyes widened as Kyuubi smirked.

"_N-N-No, NO! You can't mean her, you can't!" _Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Kyuubi just grinned and nodded. Naruto growled angrily as Kyuubi smiled.

"**Don't worry, I won't go after her until nightfall. It should only be about five more hours before the fun begins. And you, my sweet little Kit, are going to get laid, tonight! And besides, you'll still be yourself and remember losing your virginity, but you'll only be under my control while doing so!" **Kyuubi shouted and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked into the demons as Kyuubi closed his eyes slowly, and then shot them open! Naruto then fell into a trance as his eyes turned blood red. Kyuubi had hypnotized him and Naruto got on all fours. Kyuubi gave him control of his own body and sat down to watch the fireworks, or at least the cum explode all over Naruto's and the other girl's bodies. The demonic Naruto licked his lips hungrily as the scent of the females pheromones entered his aching nostrils, entrancing him more. He then got in a position, as if to pounce on another person. Then, at the speed of light he thrust forward, streaking like lightning, past many people, who couldn't see him because he was moving so fast running to find his mate.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was walking in the village, minding her own business when she saw the apartments. She smiled and thought that maybe it would be nice if Naruto came home to a clean apartment, and for some odd reason she felt like cleaning. She nodded and walked up the stairs to his door. She turned the knob, and to her luck the door was open. She walked into the apartment, only to find that it was a COMPLETE mess. Sakura sighed and knew that this would be hard, but thanks to all the things she learned from watching her mother clean all the time, she cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"Looks like Naruto forgot to clean his apartment before he left, the messy boy." Sakura said to herself, giggling. She sighed again and cracked her knuckles again, with a loud pop! "Alright, after I'm done with this place, it'll be spotless, and Naruto will come home to a fresh smelling, clean home." Sakura said with a smile, and started to clean.

_5 hours later_

Sakura had found out that the place was dirtier than she thought. There were empty ramen bowls in places she couldn't even imagine, like under the bed, behind the couch, and even in the night stand in his bedroom! Naruto was a very messy boy, like she said before, and could very well could see, but at least she had cleaned the place. Although the one thing she found that was a bit gross, was the fact that she had found a 3 year old milk carton under his bed, still full. It smelt like a living Seth pool. But she disposed of it and found the place easier to recognize. It was a nice place to, after you gave it a bit of a woman's touch.

As you would walk in you were in the living room. There was a nice gray sofa in front of a, deeply stained, coffee table and a T.V. set. Then there was the kitchen, right next to you, to the left of your position. It featured a nice counter with cabinets and such. There was a small walkway in the kitchen, only big enough for 2 people. Then on the opposite side of the counter, which had to ways to enter, because it was a giant square counter-top, there was a microwave that connected to the cabinets, and hung over the stove and oven, located directly in the middle. Then on the far left there was a fridge, that had rotten things in it. Luckily Sakura asked Kakashi to buy fresh things to eat, like vegetables, meat, and other things healthy. But Sakura knew Naruto liked ramen, so she kept it inside the cabinets, since it was the food he grew up with.

Then there was a hallway that connected to Naruto's bedroom, which you had to turn two corners to the right to find. It was a regular bedroom with a bed to the left, just as soon as you walked in that had a beautiful view of the village, and on the right, was a mirror-glass closet, double doors to be exact. The bathroom was just plain. It had a toilet next to a window and across from the toilet was a shower and bathtub. Sakura was exhausted and sore from cleaning. But she did it. She tamed the wild apartment. She got up and, sorely, put the cleaning supplies away. She then walked into Naruto's room, and as soon as she saw the fluffy bed, she plopped right down on it. She smiled as it was very comfortable under her skin.

"Maybe Naruto won't (yawn) mind if I just take a small snooze." She said and with another yawn, fell asleep. Although, little did she know, that all the time she was cleaning, she was being watched by blood-lusting eyes. Naruto had been eying Sakura as she scurried throughout his apartment, cleaning it. Naruto was at his window, looking down upon Sakura as she slept on his bed. She looked so cute and innocent as she slept, Naruto could feel his dick aching for her pussy already, and would have to change that. Naruto grinned and jumped to the entrance of the his home. He stood up on two legs and entered the small apartment. Naruto looked around and the scent of lemon filled his nostrils.

"**Hey, place looks nice. I hope the bed's as good as the couch. For all I know the bed could be the best place for an all-out fuck fest!" **Naruto said demonically. Kyuubi grinned and nodded.

"**Alright Kit, now time for you to get laid." **Kyuubi told him.

"**Right, I'll take it nice and slow with her. I'll play with her and then I'll take her pussy when she's ready. I can barely contain my excitement."** Naruto said darkly. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Nice, now don't get carried away." **Kyuubi stated. Naruto grinned.

"**Yeah, it's good to get TOO carried away." **Naruto said licking his lips. His red tail swayed left and right happily. Kyuubi snickered darkly.

"**That's my Kit, now GO GET'ER!" **Kyuubi shouted. Naruto chuckled and started to walk on all fours into the bedroom. He walked and turned the two corners and then walked into his bedroom, closing the door softly as not to wake her. He stood up on his two legs and gazed at her sleeping body. She looked so peaceful and Naruto smiled, evilly. He walked over to his bed and saw her innocent smile as she slept peacefully. Naruto sat on the bed and started to rub her back softly. She sighed cutely as Naruto put his massive, hot, hand up the back of her shirt and rubbed her back softly. She sighed sweetly again and Naruto gave a sweet smile, but it looked demonic none the less. Sakura then rolled over, and Naruto took his hand quickly from her back, so she wouldn't crush his hand, not like she would anyway. Naruto saw her luscious lips and licked his own. He then bent down and licked her lips with his tongue.

He traced his saliva over her soft lips, gently layering them. Then he put his lips to hers. Sakura was having an excellent dream as she dreamt of Naruto and her, making out in bed completely naked. The dream was so real as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at the moment, but it sharpened and she saw someone. She gasped and thrust the person off of her resulting the person in landing with a giant 'THUD!" Sakura was breathing hard as the figure growled angrily and looked at Sakura with blood-red eyes. She froze, petrified as she stared into the figures bloody eyes. She gulped as the figure swayed its tail and moved from one side to the other on all fours, as if getting ready to pounce on her. Sakura Watched as the strange figure was on its hands and legs like a fox as it swerved smoothly from one side to another, its tail in perfect sync with its movements. Sakura gulped as her face was as pale as the moons beams. For some reason she couldn't rip her eyes away from those bloody eyes.

"W-W-W-Who are y-y-y-y-you, and w-w-w-what are you doing in this apartment?" Sakura asked, scared out of her mind. The figure just looked at her and walked over to her. The figure then stood up on its two legs, like a human. Sakura saw how tall it was and gulped as the figure got nearer and nearer. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "N-N-N-N-N…" She stuttered as she got up automatically. A tear rolled down her cheek as she was staring at Naruto, face to face. With out thinking she hugged him tightly and felt the warmth of his jacket encase her. She was glad Naruto was back, and now she could be with him forever, even when they were both going after Sasuke. Naruto smiled and hugged her back. Tears of joy soaked his jacket as she cried into him. Naruto rubbed her back and looked outside, only to behold the moon in the window, giving them both light.

"**Sakura, I'm glad to finally see you. I've waited all my life to see your beautiful face, in fact you look absolutely beautiful when the moonlight shines on you." **Naruto said darkly. His voice made her eyes shoot open. She looked up at him and saw his entire face. The dark circles around his eyes and mouth, his red fox ears where his normal ears once were, and his bushy red tail, and to top it off was his hair and bloody eyes that made him look demonic. She gulped as Naruto's tail swayed back and forth slowly in a patient manner.

"W-W-What happened to you Naruto?" Sakura asked shocked at his new form. Naruto looked in the mirror glass sliding door and took a look at himself. He studied himself and looked back at Sakura.

"**Well, I can tell you it isn't just for show, unless you want it to be." **Naruto said gripping his pants and pulling them down a bit, so she could see his boxers. Sakura gulped and tried her best not to look down, but it was hard not to. Naruto grinned as he saw her trying to avoid looking down. **"So, a little bit interested are you?" **Naruto asked. Sakura had a tint of red cross her face and turned her back a little so Naruto couldn't see her blush. Naruto just grinned and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped as Naruto embraced her in his arms. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, seeing a tear fall from her cheek he bent his neck down and scooped the tear up with a flick of his tongue.

"Naruto, what really happened to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"**Well, it's a bit difficult to explain Sakura, I mean you probably wouldn't under-"** He was hushed by Sakura putting her finger to his lips. He looked into her soft emerald eyes and sighed.

"I'll try understand, Naruto, if I can." Sakura said, smiling, softly. Naruto looked at her and smiled. They both sat down on the bed and Naruto looked at her. Her emerald eyes were fixated on her and he sighed.

"**Well, if you must know I won't last like this for this long because the Kyuubi will get very impatient, and might make me be rough with you."** Naruto said. Sakura gulped and Naruto looked at her. **"Now, as you know, when a fox is at a certain point in its life, it has to do some things, right?"** Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. **"Right, well, for me it's a bit different though. You see I have a…umm…special time in my life when I hit the age I am now, okay?"** Naruto asked again. Sakura nodded. Naruto grinned and licked his lips. **"Well, it just so happens that that time in my life has arrived, and what it is that I have to do is…"** Naruto stopped and Sakura waited for him. He closed his eyes and Sakura looked at him. **"Mate with you."** He said opening his eyes slowly. Sakura's face was pale. She started to breath hard and looked into his eyes.

"M-Mate with me? B-But why? N-Naruto what is going on!?" Sakura asked jumping up from the bed and looking at him. Naruto just looked at her and sighed.

"**I just told you, I have to mate with you, or else Kyuubi will…take certain measures in order for me to do so." **Naruto explained. Sakura could feel her heart lodged into her throat as she tried to swallow it. Naruto got up from the bed and walked over and started to stroke her hair gently. She was petrified as the thought of Naruto and her having sex was coming true now. She looked up at him and he looked softly into his eyes.

"B-But Naruto, what about you? I mean, are you going to stay this way forever, or is it only temporary? Tell me!" Sakura demanded. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"**It all depends if the fox wants me to stay this way, or not. So you'll have to see what happens." **Naruto explained. Sakura was frightened that he might not ever be the Naruto she ever knew again.

"But Naruto, I might not have you back to way I want you." Sakura said stroking the side of his cheek. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"**I know Sakura, but that's not up to me. Like i said before, it's up to Kyuubi whether I stay this way. Besides my time being in this state is almost up, and once that's gone, you'll be dealing with a pure breed of demon." **Naruto said as lightly as he could. Sakura hung her head low to the ground as her hand fell from his cheek. She clutched her heart and wondered.

"_I might never see the Naruto I once knew, not ever again. He just got here, and now he expects me to mate with him. I…I don't know. But if I don't do something I'll just be mated with anyway. I guess there's no escaping, is there?" _Sakura asked herself. Inner Sakura didn't say anything, surprisingly. Sakura sighed and looked a Naruto, who's eyes were shaded by his hair. Sakura stroked his cheek softly and smiled. "At least you're home, and that's what counts." She said lightly stroking his cheek. She was a bit surprised to see him not doing anything. Sakura gulped as she looked up at the tall blond, Kyuubified boy. "N-Naruto? Are y-y-you okay?" Sakura asked. She received no answer and started to back away from him slowly.

Naruto didn't move as she put her hand on the knob and opened the door. She then shut the door and gulped. She then ran into the living room and with out thinking she hid, stupidly, behind the couch. She cuddled up into a ball, and was, for once, glad the couch was so close to the wall. She started to shiver in fright as she heard the door to Naruto's room creak open. She held her breath as she heard Naruto's slow footsteps coming into the living room. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she heard Naruto's demonic growls coming from behind the couch. Tears started to flow from her eyes again as she curled up into a tight ball, trying to protect herself from Naruto. She wanted Naruto back. I mean she loved the dude now because Sasuke wasn't there and if he didn't love her, then who would if Naruto wasn't there? Lee? Thoughts flooded her mind as gult swallowed her.

Sakura found it out that it was better to have loved Naruto from the start, but now she was jus too scared to do anything right now. She listened as tears ran down her cheeks, but heard nothing. She looked on both sides of her, and found that Naruto wasn't there. She sighed mentally in relief, but why did she fell like…she was spotted for some reason? It only made things worse when she craned her neck up slowly. She gasped girlishly as she saw Naruto, looking down upon her with his bloody eyes. The redness within them was chilling as they were like a cat's eyes, but with slits surrounding the enlarged pupil.

She then lurched from behind the couch and ran away from him. She entered the bedroom and opened the glass door to the closet and shut it, silently and grabbed Naruto's cloths hanging from the hangers and buried herself in them, making sure she was well hidden. She cuddled up against the wall and gulped. She heard the door creak open and held her breath again. She knew there was no way to control Naruto, so she would have to mate with him, but she was scared. Not until Naruto proved he would be gentle with her first at least. She heard a screen door open and her eyes shot open from underneath the clothing. She tried to hold her breath but couldn't and let it out slowly, making it harder for her to breath.

She could feel Naruto's presence looking down at her. Soon something was started to remove the clothing, very slowly and she curled into a tighter ball, but she couldn't anymore. As more cloths were removed she could feel the air nip her skin. She then felt the clothing covering her head be whisked away. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto, blood-lusted, looking at her. He removed all of the clothes and saw her trembling body. Naruto crawled on all fours over to her and looked at her. He started to lick her face gently, getting all of the tears off her. He then scooped her up and walked over to the bed and laid her down on it.

_**WARNING LEMON!! WARNING LEMON!! WARNING LEMON!!**_

"**No more playing games, it's time for us to make of play and love and mate together." **Naruto said darkly, darker than he was originally. Sakura gulped as Naruto got on top of her and looked into her eyes. The demonic boy could tell she was scared to death of him and licked her cheeks gently, to try and soothe her, telling her that everything would be okay. She felt he warm tongue caress her face and it, for some odd reason that she couldn't explain, calmed her down. She could feel Naruto's thick breathing on her skin, and it made her give a small moan to feel it caressing her face. The moan made Naruto's ears perk and made him grin. He then kissed her lips, forcing his tongue gently into her mouth. Sakura took the bottom route into his mouth, naruto taking the top route, and they both tasted each others mouths. Their lips both made smacking noises slightly as the kiss deepened further. Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes to see him looking at her.

"Please Naruto…please be gentle. I heard it hurts the first time." Sakura begged. Naruto kissed her lips again.

"**I will Sakura, but on some occasions I might get a little…physical and my testosterone levels might…go up." **Naruto said. Sakura gulped and Naruto grinned and chuckled. He then grabbed her breasts and started to massage them gently, causing her to moan as they both engaged in the kiss of life and lust. Sakura gave him moans as he gave her pleasure, which made her wet. Naruto could smell her pheromones emitting from her, and it was turning him on. Naruto then used his pointer fingernail and ripped her shirt down the middle, exposing her pink bra. He licked his lips as he dug his face between he breast and started to place small butterfly kisses, and an occasional love nip or two. Sakura groaned loudly as Naruto licked the crevasse between her breasts. Then he started to drag his tongue up to her neck, placing butterfly kisses and love nips on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to think that maybe all Naruto ever wanted was to be loved all of his life, the love that only Sakura was capable of giving him. She could very well understand what he needed and she would give it to him, tonight as they made love upon Naruto's bed. Naruto was licking Sakura's neck roughly, which caused her to groan a bit, only turning Naruto on more. Naruto started to lay love nips on her skin and trail down to her collar bone. He started to nibble on it softly, making Sakura give small gasps and groans.

Naruto nibbled more and more, but then got too excited and actually sank his razor-sharp fangs into her silky smooth skin. Sakura's eyes shot open and looked down to see Naruto's teeth in her collar bone. She cringed at the pain, and Naruto took started to pump Kyuubi's chakra into her body. She felt a burning sensation on her neck as Naruto bit in a bit more, causing more pain to erupt in Sakura's neck. Naruto looked at the collar bone and saw the mark placed. It looked very odd as Sakura could see. For one it was blood red. It looked like a small circle with a star in the middle, along the outside were 4 small claw-like marks around the circle. It was a very small red mark, but was large enough to see fully.

Naruto took his fangs from her collar bone (Basically he bit into to top of her collar bone, in the middle, not her neck this time around) He saw the blood leaking from her and lashed his tongue out and licked it clean. Her blood was erotic tasting, making him want more of her was something that he craved. He growled and kissed her lips, a bit rougher this time. He separated from her and lashed out his tongue and licked her lips. She, for some reason, took out her tongue from the depths of her mouth and touched his own tongue. Naruto's tail erected and stood straight, while his ears did the same. Naruto licked her tongue gently and Sakura did the same. They were tongue kissing, as saliva drooled from Naruto's mouth, it fell right into the crevasse of her breasts. Sakura cupped his cheeks and Naruto held her sides.

They both fell over onto the bed and kissed lustfully. Naruto was getting a bit tired of playing, and wanted to move on. He then ripped her bra off, along with her red t-shirt and threw it out into the room somewhere. He gazed upon her supple breasts, which were a perfect D-cup. The cold air hardened her nipples and Naruto's breath slowly breathing on her made them harder. Naruto bent his head down and licked the tip and then blew on it. Sakura shuddered and moaned as Naruto licked her nipple softly, and then started to get rougher. But he didn't leave the other one and slowly glazed his razor-sharp claws, very gently as not to cut her, over the other breast, as he sucked the other one. Sakura shuddered again and was getting wet, all over.

Naruto could smell her cooking juices an grinned as he started to give small love nips on her breasts followed by dragging his tongue around the breast, in a circular motion, back to the nipple and then nipping it again. Naruto did the same with his hand on the other breast and caressed the breast with his nails. Sakura was groaning happily as Naruto did this. She could tell Naruto's cock was erecting by what he was doing with her. Naruto then switched and started to caress the other breast slowly, and roughly, copying what he did to Sakura with the right breast. Sakura sighed in pleasure as Naruto gave her breasts all the attention they desired from him.

Naruto stopped and licked her lips softly and then kissed her again. His hands started to work their way down towards her womanhood. They found her dress and ripped it off as Naruto continued to kiss Sakura. After her over-skirt was discarded he started to pull her black spandex shorts down below her waist. He stopped kissing her to look down and see her whole body. Finally he couldn't take the pace waiting his hands were pulling her pants down and ripped off her short, shredding them to bits. He gazed upon her naked body as the moons beams made her light up like a Christmas tree. She looked like she was being purified by Naruto in the moonlight. Sakura flushed as his eyes traced over her body. He moved his hands everywhere, being the curious fox hat he was. His hands started to move in between her legs. He found her wet, ink, pearl and grinned. He thrust his pointer finger into her and used his thumb to caress the slit above her clit. She gasped and arched her back as Naruto thrust in an out of her, slowly.

"Oh Kami! Naruto that feels so good. Thrust more, please I beg of you!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto knew she wanted more, and was obliged to give it to her. So he waned to tease her a bit.

"**Beg for it then. Beg for it like the horny woman you are! BEG FOR IT!" **Naruto shouted. Sakura gasped as Naruto used his left hand to claw at her skin. He did it roughly as his nail made red lines into her stomach and arms. Sakura gasped in pain as Naruto grinned, seeing her in both pleasure and pain. **"You know what to Sakura, beg for it like a dog!" **Naruto stated. Sakura cringed and took a deep breath.

"N-Naruto, I beg of you…p-p-p-please go in more and more. I want you so much, please!" Sakura begged. Naruto nodded.

"**Of course my beautiful Kitsune, I'll do as you please." **Naruto said grinning evilly. He started to move in and out more and more, while rubbing the crevasse with his thumb. (It's the part where you go to the bathroom, the first hole) Sakura moaned as Naruto did as he was told. He saw the small trickles of blood appearing from her skin, where he had traced his claws. Naruto would heal them after. He used his bloodied fingernails and stroked her cheek, and then her hair softly. She had her back arched firmly as Naruto continued. Finally, Sakura felt something coming. Her walls tightened around Naruto's finger. Naruto could smell her cum brewing and inserted another finger and started to thrust like mad! Faster and faster, harder and harder he thrust as Sakura gasped, moaned, and groaned.

"OH! Naruto, I'm going to-" Before she could finish she cam all over his two fingers. She panted as Naruto pulled his fingers out of her and looked at the white orgasmic fluid. The scent of musky, smelly extract filled his nostrils. He lashed out his tongue and began to feast on the liquid on his fingers. The taste was erecting him more and more, and he went down to the main course. He licked her pink folds, stealing her cum from her greedily. He thrust his tongue into her, and because the Kyuubi was in control of him, almost in control, his tongue was longer and thicker than before. Sakura felt the tongue enter farther and farther, making her wet juices appear. Sakura wet Naruto's tongue as he male mate thrust in and out of her, fucking her with his tongue! She gasped and groaned and arched her back again as he licked harder and harder, before sucking out the rest of her cum.

Sakura, face flushed red and beading with sweat, was having the time of her life. She had never known Naruto to be like this, ever! She soon felt herself about to cum as she brewed her juices. Finally her walls squeezed Naruto's tongue, causing him to give a dark grunt, and cummed into his mouth, some splashing all over his face. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was panting hard. She looked at him and saw his extremely long tongue hanging from his mouth, dripping with her cum. Her eyes widened as she saw the piece of flesh hanging from Naruto's mouth.

"N-Naruto, how did your tongue become s-s-so-" She was cut off as Naruto answered for her.

"**Long?" **He asked crawling up to her, his tongue dragging over her body. He smirked as he put his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed it. (Kind of like Orochimaru's tongue) Sakura nodded and Naruto chuckled. **"Kyuubi can do many things to a man Sakura. And most of those things make him irresistible. Why? Did you like it?" **Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto grinned as his fangs showed. She looked at his body, seeing him clad in clothing.

"No fair, you're fully clothed still." Sakura pouted. Naruto looked and smiled.

"**Oh, well would'ya look at that. Well I guess I should take them off, eh?" **Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto smirked. He had been waiting to do this all day for her. He started a low grunt as he straightened up. He flexed his muscles underneath his skin, and to Sakura's widened eyes, his jacket was completely shredded as the muscle tissues ripped right through the fabric. Naruto sighed in relief as his bulging muscles finally got some air. Sakura's eyes traced over his body. He was RIPPED! He had everything! Sakura's eyes outlined his chest, seeing him have abs, huge abs, pecks, and 2, 4, 6, 8! The boy had an eight-pack! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET ONE OF THOSE!

"N-Naruto, y-y-your chest. How did you get an-an eight-pack? I thought it was…impossible!" Sakura nearly yelled, her hands ready to smooth over anything she could find. Naruto grinned.

"**What? Oh, this?"** He asked dumbly teasing her, pointing at his chest, as if he never noticed. Sakura nodded as her hands trembled with excitement. **"Well when you train your ass off almost everyday for five years, you can get one of these. It wasn't easy though, had to train day and night, but now I guess it's okay with you, right?" **Naruto asked. Sakura couldn't take anymore torture as her hands glazed over to rock hard, but soft and warm, tissue. Sakura sighed as his warmth entered her body. He was a living, breathing teddy bear! Naruto smiled and Sakura started to drag her tongue up through the bulging muscles on his chest. He felt her wet saliva glistening over him like pure water. She got through every crevasse of his muscles. Finally she arrived at the top and she looked to see something, hanging from his neck. It looked like a tag that all people in the military wore. It was a dog tag? She looked at it and saw that on one side it had the imprint of a fox, and on the other side, it said "Handsome Devil," and Sakura looked at him. **"Like it? I bought it in a special store that, unbelievably, worshipped the fox. So they saw me and found out, some how, that I had the nine tailed fox in me. And they gave this to me. But yeah, glad you like it." **Naruto explained. Sakura set the tag down and saw Tsunade's billion dollar necklace hanging from a short strong from his neck, like always. She smiled and then started to lick gently glaze her tongue over his left peck.

Naruto shivered as she licked his chest softly. It made him give a small demonic grunt, which Sakura loved. She caressed his pecks with her tongue, making Naruto give grunts and growls. She could tell Naruto was liking it by the way he purred for her. She giggled and stopped her caressing and moved up to his face and stroked his whiskers? Wait…whiskers? She was completely blown away! Naruto had REAL whiskers now. He was more of a fox than ever now. She heard him purr as she stroked his cheek, and then grinned and stuck out her tongue and started to stroked the fine pieces of, VERY SENSITIVE, hair that was sticking out of his cheek. Naruto gave a seductive growl as Sakura caressed his cheeks. Kyuubi could feel it to and the giant fox was harder than a brick shit-house!

"**KIT! FOR THE SAKE OF KAMI TAKE HER NOW! I HAVE AN ERECTION SO BIG IT HURTS! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THINGS GOOD, TAKE HER ASS NOW! OH NO, I THINK I'M GOING TO PRE-CUM!" **The demon yelled, and he actually did so. Kyuubi was so hard he actually started to cum on his own. No masturbating, nothing. Naruto was feeling his boxers starting to get wet. He couldn't, no WOULDN'T LET Sakura do this to him! NEVER! He was a man for crying out loud! He shot his eyes open and looked at Sakura, who was licking his whiskers. It felt so good, so good. He couldn't move at all as his body was locked up. Sakura was like an angel from heaven, sent to him for love! Sakura stopped stroking his whiskers with her tongue and then decided that Naruto needed to remove some MORE of his clothing! Sakura started to tug at his pants, and Naruto looked down, only to see his huge cock thrusting against the fabric of its cotton prison. Naruto grinned.

"**Hey Sakura," **Naruto started. Sakura looked and he pointed down, to where his member was. She looked and Naruto started to grunt, hard. Finally with a huge "RIP!" his cock came bursting through his pants! Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor at its size. HE WAS HUGE! THE BOY HAD A HONKER THAT COULD BE USED AS A BAT IN A GAME OF BASEBALL! Naruto panted and Sakura just stared at his member.

"S-S-So b-b-big…SO thick!" Sakura was literally drooling at the mouth and Naruto took a deep breath. It took a lot out of him to pull that off, but it was worth it. Naruto looked to see his big friend, looking like a king. Naruto used his hands and grabbed both side of his pants and, while flexing his muscles, ripped his clothing in two! Sakura looked at his body, seeing its muscular form for the first time. She looked at Naruto, seeing him smiling as she looked at hid body. "N-Naruto, you're a…sex god……" Sakura said. Naruto shrugged and sat up. He moved his tail and Sakura saw it wagging happily. She giggled as Naruto started to brush his furry tail against her skin and face. Sakura felt the soft fur and the warm sensation coming from it. She hugged his tail and Naruto smiled.

"**Are you ready to continue?" **Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded. She looked to see that Naruto's honker was still erected. Naruto sat up and laid his body against the wall and spread his legs apart. His legs were so long he had to bend them, making them stand straight up. Sakura got in between his legs and gulped. His dick was really thick, she wasn't sure if she could go through with this. I mean, it'd split her tiny body in two, and probably might not fit in her mouth.

"Naruto. How big are you, just asking?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and thought.

"**Well, lets see here. If I was ten before, then Kyuubi gives me an added bonus of four inches. Plus he thickens me to about…hmmm…one inch I think, making me two inches thick, is that okay?" **Naruto explained and asked. Sakura looked at him in awe, her mouth hanging to the floor. **"Kyuubi can do a lot of things to a man Sakura, to make him irresistible to women. But anyway, DOWN THE HATCH!" **Naruto explained. Sakura gulped and sighed. She started to lick up an down his shaft, making him groan deeply and darkly. Sakura blew softly around his shaft, making her saliva become chilly, making him shudder like a leaf. Sakura then licked the tip of his member and blew on that part to, making Naruto whimper like a hurt dog, or fox in this case. Sakura teased him and Naruto growled as she was taking her tip, licking inside the slit on top of his penis.

He thrashed his head to one side and then another and cocked his head back, supporting his body with his hand on the bed and the other one on the wall. Sakura licked more and Naruto had, had enough and then thrust his cock up into her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened as his meat entered her mouth and hit the back of her mouth. She gagged and coughed, while Naruto sighed in relief he was in somewhere wet, and warm. Sakura stopped her gagging and started to bob her head. Naruto growled and shivered as she did so. She moved up and down as she took in most of him. Naruto sighed and Sakura continued to pleasure him. Kyuubi could feel everything that was going on and started to thrash against the cage like mad!

"**KIT! THIS GIRL IS PERFECT! MAKE SURE YOU SLAM INTO HER ASS HARDER THAN A BRICK SMASHING A WINDOW!! HURRY KIT! I BEG OF YOU!" **The fox pleaded. Naruto sighed as Sakura started to bob faster and faster and then began sucking hard. Naruto whimpered as Sakura sucked harder. He started to pre-cum into her mouth with whimpers emitting from him. Sakura giggled in her mind as Naruto was getting his pleasure. Soon Naruto started to feel something coming. He dick started to pulsate and throb, and Naruto knew what was coming.

"**Sakura! I'm going to cum any second!" **Naruto shouted. Sakura then relaxed her throat and took in all of him as she made her final bobs. Naruto grunted loudly as his seed exploded into her mouth. Sakura cringed at the taste of the salty liquid, and with all of her strength, swallowed the musky, salty, bitter cum, coughing as she slid Naruto's dick out of her mouth. Naruto sighed, but was still hard. Sakura smiled as he grinned and then wrapped her hand around his cock and started to jerk him off. Naruto grunted as her hand went harder and harder. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and his tail started to wag and beat against the wall, very loudly. Sakura was glad there was no one on that side of the apartment, or they would have already had a ton of people at Naruto's door. She jerked him harder and harder.

Naruto felt himself about to cum again, but this time it took longer than originally. Sakura pounded him, and finally, he exploded all over the sheets, and in her face. Sakura giggled as she wiped the sperm from her eye-lid and swallowed it. Pretty soon Naruto regained his breath and flipped them over, so he was on top and she was laid on her belly. It happened so fast it took nearly 10 seconds before Sakura could find out what happened. Naruto grinned and Sakura gulped. Naruto stood over her and positioned himself near her entrance. But he decided to tease her, like she did him. He started to rub his cock up against her pussy. Sakura moaned as Naruto inserted the bulb of his rod, not the shaft, but the top of it and then took it out. He started to do that for a while, until Sakura's aching pussy got the hold of her and she pleaded.

"Naruto, please go in! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto smirked and nodded. He pushed himself inside her. His thickness spreading her folds. It was a bit painful at first as Naruto moved in and out of her. But he was the remedy for her aching clit. He moved in more and more, a bit faster, but still as slow as a turtle. Sakura, small, frail, and fragile, moaned cutely while Naruto, huge, muscular, and partly-evil, pushed in more and more. He stopped every two inches and moved out fully, only to follow up with moving in two more inches each time. Sakura felt his cock harden more and more as he moved in and out of her, slowly. It was then where Naruto stopped automatically, and Sakura's eyes shot open.

He was at her virginity. Naruto lifted her body up against the wall, while her back was still facing him. He started to kiss her neck softly, placing small little love nips all over the skin of her neck. Sakura groaned as he did so. Naruto then started to lick her neck while grabbing one of her breasts in one hand and massaging it, while the other hand stood against the wall, and his tail caressing between her legs. Sakura groaned as the fox in Naruto was showing. He was becoming a seductive fox. Naruto then, at this moment, saw that Sakura was distracted and kept kissing her neck and nipping it. He then pulled all the way out, and in one, smooth, thrust he blew right through her barrier. Sakura's eyes shot wide open as he had just broke her barrier. The pain started to increase and Sakura started to shake. Naruto looked at her and in a smooth flash he turned her head, his tongue lengthened, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth and put her into a lustful kiss. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain became to unbearable, and she screamed into the kiss. Naruto's tongue wrapped around hers, and it felt as though their tongues were making love also. Sakura calmed down after a while and stopped her screaming. Naruto kept his lips to hers and started to thrust again. This time, instead of screams moans erupted in the room. Naruto thrust in faster and faster, and started to go in harder and harder. Sakura moaned and gasped and Naruto groaned and grunted. They were becoming connected, as one. Naruto felt his testosterone levels rising more and more and started to get a little rough with his new mate. He started to squeeze her breasts and his tails started to slap her ass. Sakura whimpered in a bit of pain as Naruto thrust in harder and harder, finally going at speeds to where she thought was unimaginable!! He was a sex god! Sakura thought. Soon they both felt something familiar coming, and knew that this was the result of their love. Naruto started to blow into her at full speeds and Sakura gasped and groaned loudly.

Finally, this was the result, as Naruto and Sakura's moaning, groaning, gasping, and grunting all came together, and they came. Naruto exploded into Sakura, while she flooded. Their juices mixed together, and Naruto fertilized her egg. They both separated and Sakura saw Naruto, sweat drenched and still sweating, and Naruto saw Sakura, her sweat encasing her in a crystalline coating. Naruto panted and Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep. Naruto smiled and pulled out of her and laid her down in bed. Naruto saw the bed, soaked in sweat and cum. But he scoffed at it and un raveled the sheets. He laid Sakura in bed and as he was about to get in, something happened. He snapped out of his trance Kyuubi put on him, still in his transformation and looked around.

"What? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around. He recognized everything. "I'm…home." He said and looked in his bed, only to see Sakura, sleeping naked before him. Naruto's eyes widened as he backed away. "N-No, I didn't! I didn't! No!" He shouted looking at his own body and Sakura's. He looked on the ground, and saw their clothes, shredded on the floor. He back away and ran out of the room, still in his transformation.

"**KIT! GET BACK THERE NOW AND SLEEP WITH YOUR MATE, IT'S DISHONORABLE TO LEAVE YOUR MATE SLEEPING ALONE!" **Kyuubi scolded. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"_IT'S ALL YOU FUCKING FAULT I DID THIS!" _Naruto shouted in anger. Kyuubi sighed and looked at the naïve boy.

"**Well, if it was my fault, then how come Sakura obliged to have sex with you?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_S-S-She what? Sakura had…sex with me because she wanted to? But…wait no you're a LIAR! SAKURA LOVES SASUKE, NOT ME! SAKURA ONLY MADE LOVE WITH ME BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL HER! AND ALSO BECAUSE YOU DID SOMETHING TO MAKE ME MAKE LOVE TO HER, YOU BASTARD! IT WAS YOU WHO MADE LOVE TO HER, YOU, YOU, YOU!" _Naruto shouted in anger. Kyuubi shook his head, ignoring Naruto's angry insults.

"**Kit, I was there the whole time. She actually took up your offer to make love. If you do not believe me that she loves you, why don't you take a look at her collar bone. Then you'll see that she loves you, you foolish idiot. Also, you made love to her Kit. I wasn't even in control of your body, I just hypnotized you into making love with her. I grow very imaptient when you make me wait." **The fox said. Naruto glared at him mentally and walked into the bedroom, seeing Sakura sleeping he sat on the bed and looked at her collar, and surly enough, the fox was right. There was a little red mark there that signified Naruto's girl. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her sleeping, a small smile on her face and her cheeks a bit flushed. Naruto just looked at her and sighed.

"Sakura, did you really make love with me, because you wanted to?" Naruto asked. He heard small sighs from Sakura and smiled. He got in bed and pulled the covers over him and Sakura, then he wrapped his tail around her. She snuggled into his masculine chest and sighed peacefully when she felt his warmth. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura seemed to know he was there with her.

"Welcome home…Naruto." She said as she buried her face into his chest. Naruto grinned and stroked her hair.

"It's good to be home, Sakura." Naruto said and closed his eyes. The moon shone on them both, casting them both in a milky color. Naruto's tanned skin giving him the shade of ashes, and Sakura's milky white skin making her look like she was drenched in milk. They both fell asleep.

_Hours later_

Sakura woke up, feeling excellent. She yawned and looked opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly. She then felt that she was against something, something warm and strong, yet soft. She looked to see a well-toned chest in her face. It had a nice very nice tan to it. She was lost for a second, but then her eyes widened as she remembered what happened last night. She looked up to see _him. _Naruto was sleeping, and for some odd reason he was still in his transformation. She looked at his features, and she concluded that Naruto looked pretty hot like this.

She smiled as he breathed silently. She took this time to observe him closer. She saw his fox ears and got very curious. She lifted her hand and started to stroke it, very gently. The ear twitched at each touch she did to it. Naruto slightly cracked an eye open and smiled to see his girl, playing with his ears. He had been awake the whole time. As Sakura stroked his ears, his right leg responded and started to shake like a dogs. Sakura saw and giggled and kept scratching his ears. His legs kept jerking and Naruto smiled, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he enjoyed her scratching his ears. She giggled as she kept scratching his ears, making him jerk his leg faster. Sakura giggled and stopped. Naruto opened both eyes and Sakura looked at him.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked, in his normal voice. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. His regular voice was so…pure. She hugged him tightly and he got confused. "What's wrong Sakura? It's like you've never heard my voice before." Naruto stated.

"Naruto you sound so much better with your regular voice! I'm glad I have some part of you back." She said smiling. Naruto smiled and patted her back.

"Really, did I sound that bad when I was in that demonic state?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her.

"Well…you sounded very…evil I can tell you that, and…are your ears pierced?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrows and Sakura looked at his ears. They were pierced by two earrings in each ear, on the outside. Naruto looked into the glass mirror and his eyes widened. They were pierced! He touched them and Sakura sat up in bed.

"Great, now I'm a real freak-show. Damn fox, now he's ruined my life for good." Naruto said staring at the ground. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and started to rub his back.

"I don't think you're a freak-show. You just look…well...different. That's not something to be sad about Naruto." Sakura comforted, rubbing his back still. Naruto looked at her and saw her smiling.

"I don't?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"Of course you don't Naruto, in fact you look very handsome like this. Who ever would miss an opportunity to be with you, must've been stupid." Sakura said.

"Like who?" Naruto asked in a tone that sounded like he didn't believe her. Sakura smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Someone like…me." Sakura answered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"But Sakura, you're not stupid. Your really smart and beautiful." Naruto said. Sakura blushed, making Naruto grin his foxy grin.

"Well, I was stupid not to fall in love with you. You're a great man Naruto. Any girl who wouldn't fall in love with you would be stupid. I mean, you make love like a professional...and...do you remember last night?" Sakura said asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Do I remember last night? Of course I do, I mean Kyuubi knows what goes around comes around, he just hypnotized me into mating with you. I told him I didn't want to, but he just put me into a trance that made me wanna mate, I think. But yeah, of course i remember taking your virginity, and you taking mine. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I was just wondering if I was having sex with Kyuubi, or the one I love." She said, kissing his lips. Naruto kissed back to her. Sakura smiled into the kiss and Naruto pulled her back onto bed, making her squeal in surprise. She was laying right on top of him and giggled. Naruto used his tail and brushed her face, making her laugh.

"Well of course you were having sex with the Naruto you know, I was just in a different form, mood, and maybe a bit evil. But of course, you were making love with me Sakura. I mean, if I wasn't I wouldn't even know where I was right now." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and stroked his ears again, making Naruto purr. Sakura giggled and kissed him lustfully again, making Naruto think. "_Maybe I might choose to stay this way, even though the villagers won't recognize me and try to kill me, it'll be worth it if it makes Sakura happy." _Naruto said mentally. Sakura separated from him and smiled then looked at him before she got a bit confused as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and stroked her hair with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sakura. I was just thinking." Naruto answered her. Sakura looked at him and cocked her head sideways.

"What were you thinking about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I was just thinking that I'll be hated again because of what I look like." Naruto answered her. Sakura looked at him with a sad expression on her face, as if it was her fault.

"Oh…I'm sorry to…hear that." Sakura said looking away from him. Naruto cupped her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine as long as I have you." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and kissed his lips again.

"Well in that case…" Sakura started in his ears. They twitched as she whispered into is ears. "…race you to the bathroom." Sakura said and in a flash she jumped out of the bed and ran down the hallway, Naruto laughed and ran after her. She turned the two corners and was about to go into the bathroom when something caught her. Naruto grinned as he held Sakura in his arms. "But how?!" Sakura asked surprised.

"Hey, I can run pretty fast you know, since I am part fox now. But any way's, ladies first." Naruto said and gestured her into the bathroom. Sakura giggled and walked in, followed by Naruto. They walked into the shower and Naruto turned the water on. The warm water flowed and washed over their bodies. Sakura smiled as they both cuddled under the water. Naruto's ears twitched as the water hit them softly, and his tail wagged happily. He looked down at Sakura and she looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. She giggled into the kiss and separated. They both started to wash their bodies. Naruto watched as Sakura washed her hair with shampoo. He grinned and snuck up behind her as she was shampooing her hair. He then started to wash her hair for her.

"Naruto, I can wash my own hair you know. I'm not a baby." Sakura whined. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wanna wash your hair, I mean you are my mate, are you not?" Naruto asked. Sakura rubbed his arms and smiled.

"Yes, but I'm still capable of washing my hair, aren't I?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, yeah, I know you are, but I just wanna do this for you." Naruto answered. Sakura sighed and nodded. "And I'm washing your body too, no if's, and's, or but's." He added. Sakura sighed again and nodded. Naruto smiled and started to wash her hair. Sakura found out that having Naruto wash her hair wasn't such a bad idea. In fact it felt good that he was doing that. She smiled and rinsed her hair. Naruto grabbed the soap and rubbed it between his hands. He started with her neck and went down below more and more, massaging her breasts. She moaned and Naruto chuckled as he washed her body gently. He was everywhere he could go, or at least where Sakura felt comfortable.

After that Naruto washed his hair and Sakura washed his body. He didn't have anything against a girl washing his body for him, and he just let her go wherever she wanted. She washed his bulging chest first, enjoying the feel of the rock hard muscles underneath the soft skin. Sakura went down more and more and started to wash his member, making sure he was cleaned thoroughly. Naruto groaned as she washed his penis. It felt good to him, and Sakura could see that clearly by him tilting his head back and closing his eyes, and the fact that his tail was wagging. She giggled and Naruto continued to rinse his hair, and later his body. He turned off the water and they both got out. Naruto wrapped them both in a towel and dried off. They looked at their clothes, seeing them shredded. Naruto scratched the back of his head and sweat-dropped with an innocent smile. Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"You got too carried away last night." Sakura said. Naruto chuckled and looked at her naked body.

"Hey, you look great, I could look at you all day and never get bored." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and Naruto grinned. Sakura started to rummage through his closet, trying to find something to wear. She had washed his entire supply of clothing. She was about to pick out something when they heard a knock to the door. Naruto started to walk to go answer it and Sakura tried to stop him. But it was too late and he opened the door, but to her relief it was only by a small crack. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's eye was wide as he stared at Naruto's new look. Naruto looked down and saw something in his hands. "Hey, is that my jumpsuit, where'd you find another one like that!?" Naruto asked surprised. Kakashi looked at his student and Naruto grabbed the bag from him. Kakashi just stood there, frozen. Naruto turned towards Sakura and held up her outfit, cleaned, pressed and dry. Sakura grabbed the bag and dressed herself, Naruto also getting dressed, after finding a pair of boxers first. After they got dressed Naruto and Sakura walked outside, only to see Kakashi still standing there.

"Is he okay Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and waved his hands in front of Kakashi's face and whistled.

"Hey, Kakashi, hey Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in front of his sensei's face. Kakashi snapped out of his trance and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, hey guys. Wow Naruto, you look…different." Kakashi said looking at his "new," student.

"Oh, this? Yeah, well I guess I'll be stuck like this. But at least it makes Sakura happy." Naruto explained. Kakashi looked at Sakura, and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, he may look different but he's still Naruto." Sakura said. Kakashi looked at Naruto and the boy gave his foxy grin. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Well okay, as long as you keep the fox under control, understood?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and Kakashi nodded back. "Well I was just checking up on you two. I wanted to make sure you were alright Sakura, are you?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"I am now." She said holding Naruto's hand. Kakashi's eye widened.

"You mean you and…what about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I already found the one who loved me years ago, but I was just to blind to see it." Sakura answered. Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"_So, she finally found out that he was her love all this time? Well, at least they're happy." _The silver haired shinobi thought. He looked at them and saw them happy, and if they were happy, he was happy. "Well, Naruto, I heard that you were going through your mating season, is that right?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "I see, and I take it that Sakura was your mate?" Kakashi asked again. Naruto nodded and the shinobi nodded. "I see, well I hope you weren't rough with her." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry I was mildly gentle and maybe a bit rough at time, but not much. I mean I was a freakin' demon for cryin' out loud!" Naruto shouted fanning his arms. Kakashi looked at Sakura. She nodded with a giggle and Kakashi smiled.

"Okay, I believe you Naruto. And besides, you had left your backpack with Jiraiya, and luckily for you, it held another suit, and Sakura, well, I just decided to bring yours just in case Naruto shredded your other ones. I mean, it's not like to fox is going to walk away with a clean room." he man said. Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped and nodded. "Well I'll be seeing you later, bye. Oh and before I forget Naruto," The man said and Naruto looked at him. "Jiraiya was looking for you. He was very worried about Sakura, when I leave make sure you go talk to him, just make sure she's okay, alright?" The man asked. Naruto nodded and Kakashi waved and then poofed away. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her rubbing her stomach. He took her hand and lowered it to her womb, and rubbed it himself. Sakura looked at him, a smile engraved into her face. Naruto smiled back and sighed.

"I wonder what our baby will be like?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged and thought. She smiled again and looked at him.

"For all I know he or she might look a bit like his daddy with a tail, whiskers, and ears to match." Sakura said sweetly smiling. Naruto grinned.

"And for all I know, he or she might have eyes like his mother, and the strength to match it, along with a stash of pink hair, maybe red." Naruto said. Sakura blushed and Naruto grinned.

"Or we might have twins." He stated. Sakura rubbed her womb and closed her eyes.

"We'll just have to see, now won't we?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and they started to walk around the village, but beofer that, they headed over to the hotsprings to talk to the old pervert first. Not surprisingly they found him looking at wemon, despite his injury. Sakura popped an anger vein and ran over to him and smacked him on the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Jiraiya asked, shouting as he rubbed the huge bump on his head.

"That;s for peeking on women you old pervert!" Sakura shouted. Jiraiya's eyes widened to see her unhurt, and looking well. The man straightened up and looked at Naruto.

"I see you're still in that form...how are you doing?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"Okay I guess, although it feels pretty wierd like this. But anyway, are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at his arm. The man looked and sighed, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but the question is are you feeling okay?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded and the man looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean I was worried about you Sakura. I tried to surpress the chakra usng a seal I made, but for some reason the seal didn't work." The man said. Naruto sighed and looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm okay now, I was scared though when I saw him last night. And one more thing..." Sakura explained and looked at Jiraiya. "What does the surpress seal do anyway?" Sakura asked. The man sighed and looked at her.

"The seal was designed to force any chakra the Kyuubi used back into Narutos body, and I thought that Naruto, being the way he is, was using chakra to look like this, so i used the seal, but it didn't work for some unknown reason." The man explained. Sakura looked at Naruto and the blond sighed.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm not using chakra to look like this." Naruto explained. They both looked at him.

"What'd you mean?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at him and gave him a second look

"Well, maybe this look was because I was supposed to look like this when i mated. So the Kyuubi, I guess, made some changes that didn't require chakra." He explained. Jiraiya looked at his student and thought.

_"Maybe it's only the One-Tailed state that is surpressed, not this state. How could I have been so stupid?" _The man noted mentally. Naruto looked at Sakura, who looked at him and smiled in return.

"Okay then, well my arm's healing, and as long as you're okay Sakura, then that's fine with me. But Naruto," Jiraiya explained. Naruto looked at hima nd the man gave Naruto a serious look. "...don't let the Kyuubi get in control of you ever again, because who knows what might happen. Now, you promise me?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"Okay, I'll try but I can't make any promises relating to that subject." Naruto explained. Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright you two, leave me, I gotta get back to my research." He said perverssely. Sakura clenched her fist and before her and Naruto departed, she swatted the man upside the head, knocking him into the scolding hot water. The man jumped out and yelled as he ran around in circles, fanning his face. Sakura smiled proudly and put her hands on her hips, while Naruto just sighed and grabbed her arm and walked her back to the village. On their way through the village Naruto saw the villagers. It was just as Naruto expected, the villagers threw glares at him and held their children. Naruto sighed, and Sakura looked at the villagers. She had seen how he was treated as a child, and now they were about to do it again. It made her angry and she couldn't take it any more!

"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT ALREADY!?" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. They all looked at her and Naruto looked at her with surprise and shock in his face. Sakura glared at them all. "WHY DON'T YOU ALL RECOGNIZE THAT HE'S A HUMAN BEING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!? LOOK, I LOVE HIM, WE MADE LOVE LAST NIGHT BECAUSE WE LOVED EACH OTHER! SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL RECOGNIZE HE IS APART OF THIS WORLD LIKE WE HUMANS ARE! HE'S NOT THE FOX DAMMIT! HE'S…HE'S…HE'S THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. They all looked at her and Naruto looked around in surprise.

"OH YEAH, WELL LOOK AT HIM, HE REEKS OF DEMON! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!?" One villager shouted and asked. Sakura looked at them all.

"Because, it's a side-affect from mating. He chose to stay this way because I was happy around him. And now I'm holding his child, and I won't leave him." Sakura said putting her hand on Naruto's chest and kissing him. They all watched in shock as Sakura Haruno Kissed Naruto Namikaze. Naruto was even surprised. The kiss turned into a lust filled one, and the villagers looked at each other.

"Well, what do you think guys, should we give him a chance?" One village man asked. "As long as he can control the demon, than it's fine with me…But if he gets loose I won't hesitate to kill him myself." One villagers said. Sakura separated from him and smiled, then stroked his cheek.

"I love you Naruto. Even though I haven't seen you for nearly five years, I think last night made me love you, not for what you did, but for what you gave us." Sakura said rubbing her womb again. Naruto looked at her.

"It wasn't just me Sakura…" Naruto said looking at her. He put his hand over her womb and smiled. "…it was us." He said. Sakura nodded an they both continued their walk. On their way Naruto saw someone in the distance. He was small, an short. Naruto gasped and saw Kishimaru, walking around the village smiling sweetly and innocently, while some of the villagers coward in fear of him, or making a wrong move. Naruto and Sakura watched as three villagers walked up to him. The small boy smiled.

"Hello, nice day today, isn't it?" Kishimaru asked. The villagers glared at him.

"Yeah, it is a nice day without that demon filth you call a brother around." One villager said. Sakura cringed and Naruto cocked an eyebrow as she stood closer to him. Kishimaru kept his smile, and in a flash of lightning, hooked the man in the jaw, sending him flying in the distance. Kishimaru turned to the other two and jumped, doing a flip-kick on one guys face, sending him low to the ground. The other man cocked his fist back and lunged it towards Kishimaru, who back-flipped over the man, doing an axle spin, grabbing his head in the air and swung him down to the ground, hard. Kishimaru pulled out a scroll and in a white smoke, a scythe appeared. The small boy lifted the blade up and was about to kill the man when someone grabbed the scythe from him.

"HEY! THAT'S MY-" Kishimaru stopped when he saw Naruto, looking at the blade.

"Nice blade squirt, where'd ya get it?" Naruto asked looking at him. Kishimaru looked at his brother.

"B-B-Big brother, is that you?" Kishimaru asked walking forward.

"Well who else do you think would call you squirt without getting the shit beat outta them?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru ran towards his brother and hugged him. Naruto laughed as he lifted Kishimaru up from the ground.

"Big Brother, when did you get back!?" Kishimaru asked as Naruto swung him around.

"I got back just yesterday! I missed you!" Naruto answered him. Kishimaru laughed and looked at his brother.

"I missed you more!" The small boy shouted back. He looked at Naruto in curiousity at his brothers new look. "You look different big brother, why is that?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto stopped and bent down on one knee.

"I'll bet you'll know if you look behind me, and that it had something to do with Sakura." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at Sakura, who was rubbing her womb, looking at Kishimaru. The small boys eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Big Brother!" Kishimaru shouted and hugged Naruto. Naruto smiled and laughed. Sakura smiled and walked over to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw her smile as a small gust of wind blew through the area.

"Well Naruto, are you excited?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and stood up. He kissed her and nodded.

"You bet I am, and now all we have to do is wait." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. They looked at Kishimaru, who looked at Sakura and smiled.

"So what'd you think squirt?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought.

"I can't wait for the baby." He said. Naruto and Sakura smiled at him.

"Neither can I Kishimaru, neither can I." Naruto stated. Naruto sighed as he stared at Sakura and then touched her womb again. What was he going to tell Tsunade? If he told her that he had, had sex with Sakura, Tsunade would blast him to the moon in a single shot with her mighty fists of death. He wanted to see her, but the fact of him meeting death just because of a little bit of bed love made him think a twice about it. He gulped at the thought of what she would do to him.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah baby?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled with a giggle and a blush.

"Lets go tell Tsunade that I'm preganant now." Sakura said happily.

"oka- WHAT!? WHY?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at him in a confused manner.

"Well I'm pregnant now, so I think we should tell her, you know?" Sakura explained. Naruto shook his head in hesitation.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. We don't tell her yet. She'll kill me if she finds out! And she's probably in a bed mood right now anyway, like she always is." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sure she's fine." Sakura said.

_With Tsunade_

Shizune cowared in fear as Tsunade smashed her desk in half! The woman was going mad! Appearantly she had a stock of sake in her drawer and found it missing! She had looked all over the place and still didn't fine it! The woman was swaggering like crazy as she picked up her chair and tossed it out the window, landing on the ground with a giant "CRASH!"

"M-Milady? A-Are you alright?" Shizune asked, shivering in fear. Tsunade looked at her with a glare.

"Am I...alright? AM I ALRIGHT!? SOME SON OF A BITCH JUST STOLE MY ENTIRE STASH OF SAKE, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!?" Tsunade shouted, raising her fists and smashing the other parts of the desk. Shizune jumped up and scurried out of the door with Tonton on her hands, oinking. "GRRRRRAGH! WHERE'S MY SAKE!!" The woman shouted.

_With Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru_

"WHERE'S MY SAKE!!" They all heard the angry Hokage shout. Sakura gasped and Naruto sighed, as if this was expected. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE THIEVING BASTARD WHO STOLE MY LIQUOR I'M GOING TO KILL ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!" They heard her shout again. Naruto coughed and crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, looking at Sakura with his eyebrows cocked. She looked at him and he gave a I told you she was cranky look. Sakura gulped. Sakura kept looking at Naruto, who still had his expression on his face. She sweat-dropped and Naruto just grinned and she started to speak.

"Well maybe it would be a nice choice to wait to tell her. Less you end up in the hospital Naruto." Sakura stated. Naruto sighed in relief and stared at her. She looked at him skeptically. "What? Is their something on my face?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, your just too beautiful for me to keep my eyes off you." Naruto flirted. Sakura blushed.

"Awe, thank you Naruto, you're so sweet." Sakura said giving him a tiny hit on the arm. Naruto chuckled and kissed her lips softly. "Well, I guess we should wait now for the baby to come?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "I can't wait..." He said and contniued his kiss.

_9 months later_

Naruto and Sakura had waited patiently, and the months had flown by like wind. Sakura was HUGE! She had a big belly, as Kishimaru would say. But Naruto knew that he would have to tell him where babies came from when he was older. They both walked throughout the village. Tsunade was even shocked when she saw Naruto, and even Sakura together.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Sakura were waling, and Sakura had waited to tell Tsunade that she and Naruto were now together and that a baby was on the way. So Sakura decided that now was the right time to tell her. They were both already on their way to the tower. Sakura was a bit nervous, but with Naruto by her side she was sure to go through. They both reached the tower and walked up to the office floor. Naruto looked at Sakura, and she smiled and nodded. He knocked on the door and they heard a loud._

"_Come in!" They heard Tsunade shout. Naruto opened the door for Sakura, who went in, followed by the foxy boy. Tsunade was busy, paper work filled every nook and cranny of her office. She looked up and gasped. _

"_Hey granny, what's up?" Naruto asked. Tsunade dropped her ink brush and looked at Sakura, who was waving. _

"_Sakura! Get away from her you damned demon!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura and Naruto gasped as she jumped over the desk and cocked her fist back. Naruto made a quick move and ducked the chakra enhanced fist. _

"_Stop it! Master that's Naruto!!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade stopped, dead in her tracks and looked at him. Naruto smiled and put a thumbs up, shutting his eyes with a grin._

"_Hey, about time. Jeez, why ya gotta be such a strict woman?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at him._

"_I-Is that really you Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked around the room. _

"_Well you don't see another Naruto in the room, do you?" He asked. Tsunade ran forward and hugged him tightly, a little too tight. "G-G-Granny y-y-y-your hugging me too tight!" Naruto pleaded as he was being crushed. Tsunade let go of him and Naruto gasped for air. _

"_I can't believe you're finally here Naruto and…what happened to you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled, _

"_Well if you look next to me, you'll see." Naruto said pointing at Sakura. Tsunade looked and gasped. _

"_Hello master…how are you his fine day?" Sakura asked. Tsunade's eyes looked at her big belly. _

"_So you mated with her!?" Tsunade asked grabbing Naruto by the collar and cocking her fist back. Naruto gulped and nodded._

"_Well yeah, I mean she was the first one I smelt!" Naruto shouted. _

_"And you didn't even tell me that you did!" The woman asked angrily cocking her fist back more and more._

_"Wah! I was gonna tell you but you were in such a cranky mood that I didn't wanna bother you. Hey I may be stupid sometimes but I know when danger's around, and your prime rib on that!" Naruto shouted his hands up and sweating._

_"Well you could have told me after that day! Why didn't you!?" She asked angrily. Naruto held his hands up in defense as she was about to kill him._

_"Well I guess I...uh...forgot, yeah that's it forgot!" He shouted. He was such a bad liar he thought._

_"Your such a bad liar, I can see it with my own eyes. I'm gonna knock you into orbit boy for what you did to my student!" She shouted again and reared her fist back. Naruto put his arms in defense and Tsunade was about to punch his lights out when she saw Sakura, giving him a kiss. The woman put her fist down and let go of his collar, and looked at them in shock. Sakura separated from Naruto and looked at her master. _

"_Yes, I mated with him about two months ago. I wanted to wait to tell you. I hope you're not mad, are you?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her student and hugged her. _

"_Oh I'm so proud of you!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura smiled and Tsunade looked at her and then at the developing baby. "Oh I can't wait for this little one to come out!" She shouted happily. Naruto looked at her and Tsunade looked at him. "And you!" She said. Naruto gulped and Tsunade gave him a scowl, but then smiled. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Good job, you'll make a fine father." She said and hugged him softly. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me my student was pregnant earlier instead of waiting two months?" Tsunade asked. _

_"Well I guess I was a bit nervous because you lost your alcohol, and that's when the warning lights went on. I can't have you drunk, mad, or violent around the baby." Naruto explained. Tsunade groaned a bit in anger. "Hey! You might be angry but I won't allow it no matter what! For only Kami knows what might happen if Sakura was caught in one of your violent rampages. It could kill our baby." Naruto snapped back, and explained. Tsunade sighed, knowing he was right. She had a temper on her, and when she had that temper active, WATCH OUT! OR YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! The woman nodded and looked at Sakura. She cocked her eyebrow and walked over, feeling the bump in Sakura's womb. Naruto and Sakrua watched her with a bit of curiosity, yet confusion. _

_"What's wrong master?" Sakura asked. Tsunade rubbed her hand on the womb. _

_"Hmm, normally it would take more time before the baby was this visible. Tell me, was this a Kyuubi induced pregnancy?" Tsuande asked. _

_"Now you know why Naruto looks like he does now." Sakura explained as they both looked at Naruto. He put his hands in his pockets and nodded with a sigh. _

_"Well I see. So Kyuubi must have enhanced your sperm some how to make it so that the baby would develop more quickly than what most children in their mothers would normally." Tsunade explained. The two nodded and the woman sighed, but was happy he baby was alright. _

"_Hey, master?" Sakura asked. The woman turned and looked at her. "I was wondering if I could get a sonogram. Naruto wants to see what the baby looks like, and we would like some pictures." Sakura explained. Tsunade nodded. _

"_Sure Sakura, come with me you two." She said. Naruto and Sakura held hands and walked with the woman to go get Sakura's sonogram._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto looked at Sakura as they both walked down the street. She smiled as she walked, and Naruto looked at her womb, seeing it big and bulging. They were headed towards Ichiraku, since Sakura had an odd craving for ramen. Naruto had to guess that the baby was most likely making her eat this much, but he was delighted to take Sakura to the ramen stand. They arrived and Teuchi looked at saw Naruto.

"Hey, there's my number one customer! How have you-" The man stopped when he saw Sakura's womb. "Wow Sakura, you've gotten big. Ayame! Come look and see how big Sakura's gotten!" Teuchi shouted. Ayame ran and squealed.

"Sakura you've gotten so big!" Ayame shouted and hugged Sakura from over the counter.

"I know and the babies been making me eat ramen. I guess one thing was passed on." Sakura said.

"What was?" Ayame asked. Sakura giggled.

"Naruto's insane appetite for ramen!" Sakura shouted. They all laughed and the two sat down. Naruto had to help Sakura sit down. He took a seat by her and Teuchi walked over to them.

"So, what'll it be?" The man asked.

"I'll have the usual. And extra Large miso pork ramen, please." Naruto answered.

"I'll take the medium shrimp bowl, please." Sakura answered. Teuchi nodded and started to make their ramen. Naruto and Sakura happily waited as they saw Teuchi and Ayame scurry around the kitchen. Sakura just sat there, smiling when her smile turned into a look of shock. Naruto looked over at her and saw her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Teuchi and Ayame looked to see Sakura looking down.

"Oh Naruto IT'S TIME!" Sakura shouted. The three gasped and Naruto picked her up and started to run towards the hospital. Teuchi and Ayame looked at each other.

"Well guess what we got?" Teuchi asked.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Another ramen eater, or maybe two, or three, maybe FOUR!" Teuchi shouted. Ayame turned pale and fainted. Teuchi chuckled and looked the way where Naruto and Sakura were heading. "You can do it Sakura, I know you can." He said.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Sakura was gasping for air as Naruto and her ran through the streets. Kishimaru saw them running past him and his eyes lit up.

"YAY! THE BABIES HERE!" The small boy shouted and started to run after them. Naruto saw the hospital ahead and looked at Sakura. She looked pale.

"Hold on Sakura, we're almost there!" Naruto shouted. He came to the hospital and burst through the doors. The patients looked at him and he shouted. "HURRY WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM, SHE'S HAVING A BABY!" Naruto shouted. The nurses rolled out a stretched on wheels and started to roll Sakura to the hospital. Tsunade even was running with them. As they neared the emergency room, Sakura was shouting curses at Naruto as she gripped his collar, threatening to cut his penis off.

"NARUT YOU IDIOT I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND USE IT IN A BATTING CAGE! YOU ASSHOLE!" Sakura shouted. Naruto gulped as the thought of her using his pride and joy to bat base balls entered his mind.

"But Sakura, even if you cut my wiener off I'll still really love you, because love is stronger than pride!" Naruto shouted. Sakura was too shocked for words as they entered the emergency room. Naruto lifted her in the bed ad spread her legs apart! Tsunade groaned that her pants were still on. Naruto growled and ripped her pants of, shredding them. They all looked and he looked at them in shock, and he looked at them and growled to see them standing there, doing nothing. "WELL GET YOUR ASSES BUSY, THE BABIES ABOUT TO COME!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade grabbed his collar.

"Excuse me, what was that you little pip-squeak?" Tsunade asked. Naruto sighed.

"Please get your butts busy because my girlfriend is having a baby and...OH KAMI THERE'S THE HEAD!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade looked and saw the head coming out. She let go of him and ran over to her and held her hands out.

"Okay Sakura, I'm going to need to push!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura nodded and started to push, screaming. Naruto ran over by her and held her hand. Sakura nearly crushed his hand as she squeezed and pushed the baby out more. Naruto ignored her squeezing and just watched as she pushed more and more, and Tsunade telling her to push more and more. Finally, Naruto's ears twitched to the sound of crying in the room. He immediately ran over and looked. There was the baby. The baby did indeed have his ears, tail, and whiskers. The tail was short, and the ears were small. The baby had small blond hair, and Naruto was sure he had green eyes. "The other one's coming!" Tsunade shouted. She quickly cut the cord and tied and clamped it. She handed the baby to Naruto, wrapped in a blue blanket. Naruto ran over to Sakura as she screamed. Naruto held her hand, while holding the baby as Sakura pushed more and more. The baby cam e out slowly as Sakura screamed again and pushed more and more. Finally, it was done and Naruto's ears twitched as another cry was heard and ran over again and saw his baby girl. Her ears were shorter than the boys, along with her tail and whiskers. Tsunade wiped her forehead and clipped the cord, tied and clamped it. Then proceeded to clean Sakura out while Naruto waited in the waiting room with his two babies. He looked at them and smiled, kissing each other their foreheads gently.

"Big Brother! Big Brother!" He heard and looked, seeing Kishimaru running down the hallway. Kishimaru stopped when he saw the two babies. "Are those…?" Kishimaru stopped. Naruto nodded and gestured him over so he could see. Kishimaru looked at the two babies and awed silently.

"Now you'll have to be quiet, okay? We don't want them waking up and crying." Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and they both looked. Tsunade came out of the door and Naruto and Kishimaru looked.

"Okay you can go in now." She said. Naruto and Kishimaru walked in and Naruto saw his girl, pale in the face. Sakura looked over weakly at Naruto, who smiled and walked over to her.

"Here they are." Naruto said. He handed the babies to Sakura, who started to weep with joy.

"Oh Naruto, they're beautiful." Se said. Naruto smiled and kissed her lips. Kishimaru walked over and saw Sakura lying in bed.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Kishimaru asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"I'm just tired right now, but...I'll be...(Yawn)...fine." She said, and started to close her eyes. Naruto smiled as she fell asleep. He took off his sandals and just dropped them near the bed. He climbed in bed with her and cuddled next to her. He wrapped his tail around Sakura. Kishimaru smiled and pulled up a chair and sat down. Naruto smiled at the small boy and looked at his sleeping love. He kissed her lips softly and laid his head on the pillow.

"Good night Sakura, sweet dreams." Naruto said. Kishimaru smiled and got up and closed the blinds, casting the room in the shadows. He sat back down and watched as Naruto, Sakura and their children, slept. Peacefully.

_**Well how was it? That was my entry for the lemon contest being held by Spazzgirl. Get your entries in before April 30**__**th**__** and win some prizes! See you later!**_


End file.
